


Slowly and Sweetly

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Lila Rossi Lies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What's a girl gotta do when girls continue to lie about  being her boyfriend's soulmate?Definitely not cry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: Soulmate One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Slowly and Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> It's the same AU as in the first one-shot , so that the next chapter makes sense
> 
> I just "love" Lila so much that I would make another story with her.
> 
> I just realized I don't have a summary...

When she entered the class that morning Marinette was surprised to see a girl she never saw before sitting in her seat. She was probably the new girl everyone was talking about the last day , and she let her stay there until , in the break, Marinette was going to explain that it was her seat before she would leave for her next class. She friendly waved at her and just took place where Alya was supposed to be , but she notified everyone that she won’t come today to school so she thought that it was alright and Nino won’t mind her presence.

She got to admit the girl was very pretty. She had long brunette hair , two strands from the front were tied at the bottom and she had bangs , a bright smile as she waved back and also owned a beautiful pair of olive eyes.

Nino , her seat mate for that day , entered as he was waving at someone and instantly stopped and looked at the new girl – who was too busy with her phone to notice – and then Marinette and back at girl. Marinette just smiled at him and patted the seat next to hers.

„Hey dudette!” he greeted her as he put his bag down and she simply waved at him , holding her chin with her other hand , and he whispered „ Why is Lila sitting in your seat?”

„Oh! That’s her name! Well , I was as surprised as you but I said I’ll give her that. I’ll tell her that it’s my seat , don’t worry” she eyed the empty seat in front of her and as she took at sticky note from her small purse she said ,” I’ll leave Adrien a note. Mme. Bustier will arrive any second now.” 

She bent over her desk , but because of her height she only managed to stick the note at the very edge of the desk. But even then she was satisfied.

Mme Bustiere made her appearance soon after that but Adrien was running late. She wondered why. 

The teacher continued the other day's lecture after Lila presented herself and answered some questions. Right as Mme Bustiere was answering Kim's question Adrien entered into the class apologising for his tardiness. 

„It’s alright, Adrien , it happens. Please take your seat,” she said and paid no mind to what he did next , answering the student’s questions.

Adrien stopped walking , surprised to see someone else instead of Marinette sitting in the seat next to his. He tried to hide it and quietly introduced himself to her. She said nothing, her mouth open, and her hand extended to shake Adrien's. 

„Oh my God!” she loudly exclaimed, getting everyone’s attention. 

They stared at her waiting for her next reply , some confused, others annoyed — Mme Bustiere , whose lecture got interrupted again.

„You’re my soulmate!”   


That generated three different reactions.

Mme. Bustier was sick and tired of her lesson being interrupted multiple times.

Adrien was confused (and so were his other classmates).

And Marinette was mad.

Well , mad is an understatement. She was as furious as she never was.

Who was this girl thinking that she can just come and say that Adrien was her soulmate.

He was _Marinette’s_ soulmate.

Her _boyfriend_.

„I-I think you got it wrong” , said Adrien scratching the back of his neck , „I already found my soulmate!”

„What?” she said , the smile on her face turning into a sad expression , „It cant be...I felt the sparkles , a-and butterflies and...everything! I recognise your voice! Maybe there’s wrong with you.”

„Well...”

„Lila.”

„Lila”, he repeated , „I am one hundred percent sure that I, in fact , did found my soulmate. Six months ago. Maybe you’re the one who's wrong.”

There was left a silence, and as Caline was about to continue her lesson Lila spoke.

„Who is she? Is she from our class?”

Adrien was clearly taken aback by the girl’s question.

„You see , then problem is that I can’t tell. I’m still going on terms with my father to make it public and when,” he hoped that she will finally get the hint and leave him alone.

But she didn’t. „Are you saying this because you don’t want to be my soulmate?”

Behind them Marinette’s blood was boiling.She just wanted to get up and yell at this girl. To scream that she was that one girl. Nino noticing placed a hand on her back , rubbing it slowly trying to , somehow, calm her down.

But it wasn’t effective.

„No! No. Of course not!” , Adrien quickly said , „I mean yes! I would totally love to be , if I wouldn’t be already taken!”

The bell rang and Marinette took that occasion to get out of the classroom as fast as she could. She stomped to the locker room where she slid down the wall in a corner. She wrapped he arms around her knees and let her head fall on them. Students filled the room , but no one bothered to pay attention to her. She didn’t need their attention.

She was tired of every girl he met (or just random ones) claiming that he was their soulmate and add some lame stories about how they met. Maybe her and Adrien’s wasn’t the best either but to hermit was sweet — especially when he gave her his umbrella. But even though she was his real significant other she understood why she couldn’t just go and make a post in which she was bragging about being blessed with Adrien Agreste as her lover. 

He arrived shortly after the locker room got mostly cleared up and sat next to her with one leg bent.

„Hi!” he said as he took one of her hands to place a kiss on her knuckles.

She said nothing and let her other hand fall next to her body , in the floor , drawing circles. She stopped as soon as she remembered how dirty it was.

„Are you mad at me?” he asked , holding he hand tight , watching her.

„What?! No! I’m not.mad at you!” she looked him in the eye and blinked away the tears that threatened to get out. „It’s just that...I don’t want girls lying about being your soulmate anymore...” 

He placed another kiss on her knuckles. „Yeah. I wish they’d stop too. But until my father says it’s alright to make is public ; we'll have to deal with all the obsessed fangirls.”

„I wish he’d decide sooner."

The bell rang again.

„C’mon „ , he said getting up and helping her after , „We have history together.”

Before they left she looked at him with her big blue eyes and a pout. He immediately understood what she wanted and cupped her cheek , leaning in and kissing her slowly and sweetly. For all he cared everyone in that room could take pictures of them and post them on the internet. The sooner everyone knew that he was hers and she was his the better.

That day they had a conversation with Adrien's father.

By the next week Paris officially knew that Adrien Agreste found his soulmate and who she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another ending for this including Alya. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://thelastchocolatechip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
